Complications
by LiliJ
Summary: When Dr Eiva Olson arrives at Atlantis she doesn't know what to expect. But time travel, Ancients and replicators were certianly not part of the job description. Soon she and many others are battling to stop their future from being destroyed...
1. Chapter 1

_Regretfully, I do not own Stargate or anything in it. You'd know if I did, believe me! First of all Jack and Sam would be together, I would have a leading role, Daniel would ALWAYS be topless... Ahem._

_Ok, this story is set in late season 3 of Atlantis, so don't read if you haven't seen it yet! And I haven't seen season 10 of SG-1 so there shouldn't be any spoilers for that... I've taken a few liberties by putting in 2 characters, so I'm sorry if that offends anyone! Oh, and also these characters have giant backgrounds, but luckily most of them are tackled in this story._

_Um... this is my first story, and it's going to be huge! Don't really want to say anything more in case I spoil it... Enjoy!_

Prologue

Olee stared blankly around the silent, empty room. She remembered when it was filled with people, bustling chatter resonding in the air. Now they were gone, and she was alone. She remembered her friends' final moments here, hurried and anxious they had made desperate plans, but all in vain. And now only she was left.

This trip had not been what she expected. She never thought it would end like this.

As the pain gripped her once more she turned to face the device. They would be coming soon, as would the final end to her saga. But although fear mingled with pain in her heart, she almost looked forward to the relief her end would bring. At least she would be free of the burden she had carried so long, free of all her past mistakes.

She looked down at the bomb in her hand. This was her destiny, she knew, and yet she couldn't help wondering whether this last hope would work. There was one comforting thought though: through her death her friends, and their future, might survive. Might. And yet that was a chance she had to take. It was the least she could do.

Suddenly the harsh grating of the device screeched in her ears. This was it. They were coming. She shut her eyes, her fingers poised ready to activate the bomb. And with her final breath, she wished for peace at last...

Chapter One

Dr Eiva Olson, PhD, had never got used to gate travel. This was rather odd, considering how many times she had experienced it. Regardless, Olee couldn't shake that shock of being dematerialised, sent through sub-space at several times the speed of light, and rematerialised within a matter of seconds. She doubted she would ever get used to it. But if hopping from one 'Gate to another was bad, it was nothing to speeding through 17. And with no breaks for a reviving cuppa either! It was obvious that the designers had lacked a sensible English influence. Nursing her steaming tea Olee meditated on this as she gazed through the glass of the Intergalactic Space Station. McKay was Canadian though, so maybe that was the real reason there was a station in the middle. Tea breaks! Olee grinned.

"You have a go!" called a brisk American voice, and Lt Colonel Sam Cater poked her head out from her lab, grinning. Sighing, and grimacing at Sam (whose grin only spread wider), Olee reluctantly abandoned her tea.

"Alright," she said to Sam, "dial it up."

Sam, who had accompanied Olee to the station laughed.

"You've been waiting for a chance to say that, haven't you?"

"Maybe…" Olee admitted, returning Sam's teasing smile.

At first Olee had been slightly wary of this tomboyish yet genius army commander, but she had soon warmed to Sam. You tend to grow to like people when they've saved your life. Repeatedly. As Sam disappeared back into her lab, Olee reflected on her chances of seeing the colonel again any time soon. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, probably tired of being bored by Olee and Daniel's lengthy debates, had posted an order to send Olee to Atlantis, claiming the Ancient city needed a resident archaeologist. Despite the fact that Jack was no longer in control of the SGC, General Landry had taken Jack up on his suggestion (probably also annoyed with the Olee/Daniel constant banter), and here she was. Of course, this did mean her chances of seeing Daniel often were also slim… but she couldn't think of that now, having a further 18 'Gates to travel. She didn't want to introduce herself to Atlantis by throwing up in their control room!

"Duck!" yelled Sam suddenly. Obeying, Olee felt the vortex whoosh above her head. Her stomach turned. Lost in her thoughts, she'd been standing too close to the Pegasus 'Gate! What a great way to start.

"Olee!" Sam scolded. "I leave you alone for one minute…"

"I won't do it again, promise," said Olee, clambering up.

They both gazed at the shimmering event horizon. Neither finding words to express their friendship, they stood in silence as the two galaxies swirled above them.

"So…" said Sam awkwardly. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Well, considering what a flying start I've got off to I suspect Atlantis'll soon be sending me back home for… I dunno, blowing up a solar system or something?"

"Oh don't worry, that's already been done. They don't send you home for that," Sam assured her. At Olee's questioning and slightly disturbed look, Sam said "McKay" in explanation.

"Comforting."

"You'd better…"

"I know. Bye Sam. Thanks for, well, not letting me die!" Olee smiled.

Returning her smile, Sam countered "oh it's not like that was personal. I'd'a done it for anyone!"

The two hugged briefly.

Olee started forward, but then paused. She turned back to Sam, who had a questioning look on her face. "Oh, and Sam… Let me know how things turn out."

"Ok…"

Olee sighed. Sam obviously didn't know what Olee was referring to.

"Just… think about it. Don't be afraid to take a risk to ensure your happiness." Olee smiled at Sam, and suddenly Sam realised what she meant and nodded. With one final longing glare towards the Milky Way, Olee stepped through the Stargate, holding her breath first.

The first thing she noticed was the light pouring in from beneath her lashes. Letting out her held breath, Olee opened her eyes, curious. The room was high ceilinged, open and beautifully decorated certainly an improvement on the SGC.

"Sweet," she murmured, coining a phrase from Jack. The wormhole disengaged behind her, and an attractive, dark haired woman came down the wide stairs to great Olee.

"Welcome to Atlantis, Dr Olson." Her voice was warm and calming, yet carrying a strong confidence and assurance. Olee smiled. She had missed Dr Weir.

"Thanks," she replied as she shook Dr Weir's proffered hand. "I must say, at first glance it's pretty… overwhelming."

Dr Weir smiled in agreement and glanced around.

"Yes, the Ancients certainly did have a gift for decorating. It's rather humbling after the SGC!"

As both laughed, the warning sirens sounded, and a technician's voice called "incoming!" Apparently they had shortened the usual warning from "unscheduled incoming wormhole". Olee liked it: it was snappy and to the point. She always wondered… But her train of thought was interrupted again as Dr Weir shoved her out of the way of the vortex. For the second time today. Olee really had to be more careful!

"Colonel Sheppard's IDC!"

Dr Weir was quick in her response. "Lower the shield," she commanded. Marines flooded in, seemingly from nowhere, guns pointed at the open Stargate. Olee was familiar with the procedure, having seen it many times at the SGC, but was impressed the speed and efficiency of the soldiers. Then she realised she was in their crossfire. As Olee hastily moved toward the steps, Dr Weir said to her "sorry about this. Sheppard's team were just off on a mission and weren't able to greet you with me. Now though…"

Right on cue, (I wonder if they rehearsed this, thought Olee) a group of men and women hurtled through the 'Gate, laughing madly. A tall, dark haired man (presumably Sheppard) apologised to Dr Weir.

"Sorry 'bout the delay! Ronon thought he'd do some hunting, and then his game decided to do some hunting of its own!" Sheppard grinned up at the big man, also laughing, as the wormhole disengaged.

"Ah, new girl," came an annoyingly familiar voice from the back of the group, and McKay stepped forward. Having worked with McKay before, Olee was accustomed to his odd ways. Despite Sam's animosity towards him, Olee admired him, and liked his straightforward manner, even though he was occasionally condescending. Very condescending.

"Hi, McKay. I'm surprised you're engaging in action more energetic then crossing from fridge to sofa!" They did have somewhat of a barbing banter, however. The team laughed, but good-naturedly. Olee was pleased. It seemed McKay actually had friends!

"Dr Olson," Dr Weir addressed Olee, "this Colonel Sheppard, Teyla Emmagen, Ronon Dex, Jetta-Mai, and of course you know Dr McKay."

"Hi," smiled Sheppard, reaching forward to shake her hand as his team rolled her eyes. Olee wasn't sure, but she thought she heard McKay mutter "Kirk"… Well it wasn't like she was here for a romantic opportunity. She'd pretty much left that with her heart in Colerado. Dr Weir was speaking to the team. "So no go then?"

The petite, elegantly featured woman spoke up. "Unfortunately the city was almost completely destroyed by the Asurans."

"Ah well," said Sheppard jauntily, "if the Asurans show up again we could always set Ronon's creature loose on them!"

Despite Sheppard's joke though, the mood was sombre. Olee had heard about the Asurans, and could understand why.

"How about we call that plan B," suggested Ronon, and the team laughed again. Obviously an in-joke.

"Alright then," said Dr Weir. "We'll de-brief in an hour."

The team dispersed, but one woman lingered slightly, staring at Olee. She looked like the youngest of the group, with short flyaway black hair, piercing green eyes and a broodingly thoughtful expression, as though she was trying to work out something. She lingered only a second or so though, then jogged to catch up with the others. Odd. Dr Weir broke off from her urgent conversation with a marine.

"I'll show you to your quarters."

"Oh you really don't have to…" objected Olee faintly, but Dr Weir was already starting through the bustling corridors. Olee had heard that there were representatives here from around the world, but she had never really appreciated the magnitude of that statement. Now she did. They were even considering increasing that to include people from other planets too – Tok'ra had been hinting at placing a scientist here, as well as some Asgard hoping to have a peek at Ancient labs.

"I appreciate you coming," said Dr Weir. "You've already been briefed on the dangers of the Pegasus galaxy, so you know what we're up against. Sometimes we need a little more than Dr McKay's knowledge in Ancient technology…"

"Like someone to read an instruction manual?"

"Exactly, and properly comprehend it too. Your knowledge of the Ancients' culture could help with interpreting some translations." Dr Weir smiled at Olee. "But it's more than that. As we explore Pegasus we seem to be coming across more and more Ancient experiments gone wrong…" She fell silent, obviously brooding on past defeats. "Anyway, if there's any warning to be had on, I don't know, artefacts or walls, I'd really appreciate it. We do have teams…"

Olee correctly interpreted Dr Weir's meaning again. "…But you want someone in the field."

Dr Weir gave Olee an approving yet amused look. "Right again!"

They smiled at each other and walked in a comfortable silence for a while. Although Dr Weir had only been in charge of the SGC for a short time, in those months Olee had grown to respect the woman. In her opinion, the SGC was in need of Dr Weir's cool head and diplomatic skills. In Dr Weir Olee had found an ally, a kindred spirit amongst people trained to kill. That didn't mean that she wasn't happy with Jack in command of the SGC (that had been fun!), but Olee had felt the absence of Dr Weir's calm once she had gone off to command Atlantis. All right, she was also a bit jealous! Who wouldn't be, Olee thought as she admired the scenery. The wide and airy atriums were dotted with scientists, marines, botanists and doctors alike. Atlantis had a real lively feeling of equality, one rarely experienced at the SGC due to its military status. Maybe that was because Atlantis was primarily a city rather than a base, or perhaps it was due to all its citizens had been through together, like being cut off from Earth for a year. Atlantis certainly did feel like a colony: young, fresh, informal, developing its own rules and procedures but always looking back to its roots. Daniel would love it here, Olee mused. Atlantis was like a living history. Oh to hell with it! Olee liked it! Time to put Daniel out of her mind. She remembered their goodbye, how she had felt he was about to tell her something when…

"I must admit, Dr Olson," said Dr Weir as they passed into now less busy corridors. "There was another reason I asked you here."

Dr Weir had requested Olee's transfer? Huh, maybe Daniel and Olee weren't as annoying as she'd assumed. "What?" asked Olee curiously. "Oh and feel free to call me Olee: I'm part of your expedition now so you may as well call me by my first name."

"Olee?" Dr Weir looked puzzled. "I thought your first name was… how do you pronounce it?"

Olee grimaced. "YEY-VA," she explained. "I hate it, so I shorten Olson to Olee. It's an old nickname really."

"All right then, Olee. And you should feel free to call me Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled, then her manner became more confidential. "I thought that you would be the best person to bring because… Well I read your file and I thought that perhaps there was something embedded in your memory that could help us. In his notes Dr Jackson did theorise that you might have come from Atlantis originally…"

Olee sighed. When she had first learnt that there was more to her than she knew she had found it very hard to accept. At first Daniel had encouraged her to remember more of her past, but soon realised how much it upset her. She just hated past deeds hanging over her head, especially as she had no idea what those deeds were. As more time past, though, the mystery of her past became easier to bear, especially as she learnt more of her former people. Eventually she was able to accept her unknown history as part of her identity. That didn't mean she enjoyed discussing it though.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Olee replied, "but my, uh, memory is a little patchy on that subject. I just had that initial revelation, and what other flashes I've had have been pretty random and erratic."

"Oh, I don't expect anything of you," Elizabeth assured her quickly. "It's just, well, as things stand at the moment, we need all the help we can get."

Sighing again, Olee found herself agreeing with Dr Weir. "If there's anything I can do just let me know."

"I will, thank you," Elizabeth replied. "Your room is just here on the right."

They ascended a few steps, and in front of them was a double door. Elizabeth waved her hand in front of the glowing crystals to the side and the doors wished open. Peering inside, Olee could see a plainly decorated, airy room.

"Welcome home!" joked Elizabeth. "I trust you can find your way back to the control room?"

Making a silent note top leave her room half an hour early, Olee replied breezily, "oh sure. Thanks, Elizabeth, uh, I guess I'll just get settled in."

As Elizabeth smiled, nodded and departed, Olee turned to her new quarters. Stepping inside she awkwardly waved her hand in front of the glowing crystals, and the doors glided shut again. Olee smiled as she looked around the spacious room. There was her luggage (5 suitcases, only essentials of course) beside her bed. It had been sent already with the last trip the Daedelus made, but Olee hadn't expected to get it back for a few days at least. BA could learn something from this lot, certainly! It was funny, Olee mused as she reached for her smallest suitcase (the one with her shoes in), although Elizabeth had said it in jest, Olee did really feel at home here. The homecoming felt delayed, like a relief after a long journey. Somehow this city was familiar to her, and she decided that she fitted in well with its new inhabitants! She decided she was going to love it here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Rodney had got here early, of course. His laptop, research from the mission, report and notes were already set up and organised by the time Elizabeth walked in with Teyla (bang on time). Elizabeth looked faintly impressed with his supreme organisational skills, while Teyla inquired "did you not have anything to do in your quarters before you came here?"

"Huh?" Rodney asked intelligently, jerking his head up from his notes. "Oh, I, uh, never left."

The women exchanged a look Rodney couldn't decipher. Women had so many different and complicated glances and feelings. One could not approach them systematically and this, of course, was the reason Rodney had never had that much success with women. Apart from Katie. For some reason she had stuck with him, despite all of his (dare he say it) faults. Sometimes he felt he didn't deserve her sweet and tolerant ways, not that he'd ever admit it of course. Eventually, he was sure, she would start to see him as he truly was and then... Rodney shook his head at the futility of it all, and turned his attention to something far more pressing: his research.

"Find something of interest, Rodney," smiled Elizabeth as she sat down in her usual chair. Ugh, more interruptions.

Looking up with an exasperated look on his face he said briefly, "it's possible, but I need to cross-reference my notes with my previous research, which warrants my full attention so.."

"Well, let me know if you find anything."

"Believe me I will," Rodney assured her, his attention back on his work.

Soon Sheppard and Ronon arrived, and Rodney was forced to join in the de-briefing. Honestly, why they needed him here he had no idea. He always filed such detailed reports he was surprised Elizabeth had anything to ask him. He was just needed in so many places at once. As Rodney sat through Sheppard's usual unimaginatively military recount of events, he wondered where Dr Olson had got to. She was supposed to be here for some reason. Against his normal annoyance with any other learned person, Rodney couldn't help liking Eiva somewhat. it was probably her English blustering yet down-to-earth ways. The one thing that really bugged him about Eiva, though, was her abbreviation of her name: in his opinion the Russian Eiva was perfectly suitable.

"And what about you Rodney?" Elizabeth was asking him. "Do you think this Ancient outpost could have contained valuable defences?"

Rodney thought briefly (0.02 seconds to be precise). "Well it makes sense for the Asurans to destroy anything that could be used against them," Rodney mused. "From what I can see here, however..."

But he was broken off by Eiva blustering into the room, scattering armfuls of paper everywhere.

"Sorry I'm late," she panted. "I took a wrong turn and ended up in a broom cupboard. Then of course I couldn't get out..."

A giggle went around the room, and Sheppard chipped in "the Ancients had brooms? Who knew?"

"Well," began Jetta, but she was thankfully interrupted from what promised to be a tedious lecture by Eiva sitting down heavily beside Rodney, strewing papers all over his work. And spilling his coffee. Rodney rolled his eyes. From what he could remember of Eiva, she was somewhat of a scatterbrain, always dropping books and getting lost. When it came to missions, however, Sam had assured him of Eiva's competence. Whether he trusted that opinion or not remained to be seen.

"Sorry!" she gasped, attempting to mop the split drink up with a hankie. Who had a hankie any more?

"Just leave... it's fine," spluttered Rodney, trying to stop Eiva. She smiled apologetically and thankfully ceased spreading coffee stains only further over his notes.

There was a brief pause.

"So, Rodney," Elizabeth spoke up bravely, "what were you saying?"

"Ah yes." Rodney rifled through his notes and fished out a photo. He held it up so everybody could see. "This is an aerial photo taken by the UAV. Here," he said, pointing to a collection of dark grey building near the Stargate, "are the ruins we found. This photo is a close-up of the ruins." He held up another, shooting a glare to Ronon, who was pretending to fall asleep. "Now notice, the Asurans destroyed this complex to the south. But further north I got some very interesting readings..."

Suddenly John cut in. "Hey, remember that point everyone was on tenterhooks for?"

Rodney fumed, but before he could bite back Teyla interjected, presumably to prevent an argument. "What sort of readings were they, Rodney?"

Deciding that answering Teyla's question would currently be more beneficial, Rodney answered "power readings!" That made everyone sit up. "In fact the readings I got were almost completely off the chart. I think there could be a massive power source under there."

"I'm sorry, under?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," John chipped in. "The structural integrity suggest most of the complex is situated underground."

There was a slightly stunned pause, and all eyes swivelled to John.

"You read that from my notes didn't you?" Jetta-Mai grinned in a frustrated way. Sheppard grinned smugly.

"I just wanted to see your face," he replied. Rodney rolled his eyes again. Honestly, those two...

"So what kind power source," Ronon rumbled from his corner. "ZPMs?"

Rodney beamed widely. "Actually, unless there were about a hundred in there then no."

"You're telling me..." Sheppard started.

"That we've found something more powerful than a ZPM? It's possible. So I just want to take a small team..."

"Ok, hold on there Rodney," Elizabeth interjected, "are you sure you want to rush into this? Remember what happened last time."

Rodney grimaced. Of course he remembered. You don't just forget blowing up a solar system.

"He blew up a solar system," John informed Eiva.

"Yes, thank you!" Rodney glared at John.

Eiva smiled hastily. "Oh, it's OK, I already knew!"

"How is that... anyway, don't worry, I won't press any buttons this time. I mean, we have to find a way in first of all."

Eiva turned to face him, a business-like look on her face. "Were there any inscriptions on the walls?" she asked. Oh crap. Rodney had been to busy taking readings to notice. Obviously sensing his dilemma, Teyla once again came to his rescue.

"I believe so, yes," she told Eiva. "In an Ancient dialect."

Eiva looked across to Elizabeth, and an understanding passed between them. Honestly, women and their looks…

"Dr Olson, if you could accompany Colonel Sheppard's team to M3X 842 tomorrow…"

Eiva nodded. "Of course."

"Right." Elizabeth stood in a final manner. "Dismissed."

Elizabeth rushed off as usual, probably to an important meeting or something. She really was too busy for her own good. Deciding that leaving was a good course of action. Rodney packed up his notes as the others filtered out of the room. Before he left, however, he noticed Eiva standing by the aerial photographs, an odd look of recognition on her face…


End file.
